1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automatic disassembly machines, and more particularly to an automatic disassembly machine for disassembling a cover from a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increase in demand for portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, MP3 players, and MP4 players. Commonly, when the portable electronic devices have defects, covers of the portable electronic devices should be disassembled from the portable electronic devices to allow access for repairing the portable electronic devices.
Currently, disassembling the covers from the portable electronic devices is usually done manually, which is time consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is an automatic disassembly machine for disassembling a cover from a portable electronic device that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.